So like a Rose
by Sora Kaichou
Summary: Rogue finally finds a way to control her mutantion and her life has turned right side up, well that is until a Ragin Cajun starts dealing the cards for this Southern Belle. Romy story,with Kitty and St. John romacne too.CHAPTER 5 UPDATED pleaseR
1. Thinking about that Cajun

**So like a Rose by Distant-Mikomi**

**Author's note:** This is my first fan fiction, so be very gentle. I'm not sure what I'm doing...yet and I'm not really good at writing out Remy's and Rogue's accents, but I will try my best and anyway you know how it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men evolution, so don't sue. I'm just borrowing the characters.

3

Chapter one

Thinking about that Cajun......

It was a Saturday afternoon; the sun was high in the sky and there was a cool breeze. Rogue was in her and Kitty's room, lying on her bed. When she ponder to a moment that happened months ago, which was constantly playing over and over again in her mind.

Rogue closes her eyes, and started thinking back to the day that she met _him_.

Flashback

Hearing a noise around the corner ah pulled mah glove off. Ah knew someone was there. Ah could feel it. Ah rushed quickly rounded the corner and came face to face with a guy. A very _hot_ guy. Dressed all in black bodysuit kinda thing and carrying a bo staff. His eyes were red on black, demon eyes.

"Oh mah."

The corners of his mouth slowly lifted up into a smirk, and then changed to a small smile.

Ah knew mah mouth was hanging open, but ah couldn't shut it and Ah couldn't drag mah eyes away from his. It was like they were hypnotizing meh or something.

The smile was still on his face, even when he brought out a playing card, the King of Hearts.

Our eyes were still locked together as he slowly handed it to meh. Eyes wide Ah reached out and grasped it. Instead of him letting go, he slowly drew the card and our hands down, leaning in closer to meh. He got so close ah could feel his hot breath on my face. Mah eyes blinked slowly.

It seemed like almost eternity before he let go of the card and backed away. He did this little bow thing, and then was gone.

Ah brought the card slowly up, staring at it in wonder. It took meh a few seconds before ah realized it was gonna blow up. Ah tossed it away just as it exploded.

End Flashback

"Why can't ah get this guy outta mah head?" Rogue asked the empty air, looking up at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with meh? He tried to blow meh up for gawd sake and ah'm acting like ah'm in love with him or something."

Rogue groaned as gently brought her head against a pillow that was near her.

'But those eyes. It felt like ah was being hypnotized. Ah can't get them outta mah head.'

"Ah can't even concentrate on anything anymore. All ah can see are his _eyes_, wherever ah go. Ah have to forget about him. Ah'm never gonna see him again anyway..."

3

**Author's notes:** Is Rogue right, is she never gonna she our favourite ragin Cajun again? I think not. So like what do you think? Yeah I know this chapter was really short and nothing has really happened yet. I will try my best to make it more interesting in the future. Please review I would like to know what you think.

Next chapter should be up soon, it's called **Thinking about that X- girl. **(I wonder who gonna make an appearance in that ;).

()See ya soon.

Same Mikomi (hope) but still Distant. Distant-Mikomi


	2. Thinking about that xgirl

**So Like a Rose by Distant-Mikomi**

**Author's note**: Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy sorting out problems and I also had writer block so that didn't help much. But I was trying my best to get a good idea.

I want to say Sorry to **Sumthinelse** for the problem I had with her.

**Things you need to about this chapter**.

It's a bit longer than the first one. I'm kicking Quicksilver, Magneto and Sabertooth out the story but that just for now.

Remy is 19. There is a reason why but you will find out later on.

Peter is 19 too.

John is 18.

Well if I missed out any need to know info, that you found out by yourself and if you don't understand, sorry. I hope you like this Chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men evolution or X-men, so don't sue me. I'm just borrowing the characters to write this fiction.

3

Chapter Two.

Thinking about that X-girl…...

Remy had his back leaning against a wall in his room. He played with the queen of heart card between his fingers. Just then the doors begin to open. Remy stood up properly and charge the card in his hand. He hoped if was one of magneto enemies, so that way he could focus on fighting and stop thinking about _her_.

"Whoa! Fuckin' take it easy there, mate." Pyro said standing at Remy's door taking a step back. Remy frowned and uncharged his card.

"Oh…it's just y' John."

"You sound disappointed Remy, were you hoping it was someone else."

Remy gave him a cocky grin. "So what y' doing here, anyway?"

"Mag's wants everyone in his office. Probably to tell everyone he got rabies. "

Gambit grinned and proceeded to follow Pyro out the doors, down to the underground level were Magneto always had his meetings. The room was dimly lighted and was made with thick brick, so no one could hear what was being said from the outside. There was a round silver metal table in the middle of the room. Magneto of course sat at the top of the table, Sabertooth sat on the left of him with Colossus next to him. Quicksilver or Pietro has he's father calls him, sat to the right of Magneto. Pyro sat next to Pietro and Gambit sat in a chair exactly opposite of Magneto.

"I'm glad you two could finally decide to join us." Magneto looked at Pyro,then at Gambit.

"We try are best Mon Ami. "

"Yes I see that Gambit, but trying is doing good enough." Magneto said as he lift an eyebrow at Remy and then turned back to the rest of them. "My bring you here to this meeting was to tell you that, Myself, Sabertooth and Pietro are attending business in Europe and we will have to leave for 3 weeks or more."

John face lit up, Remy kept as cool as ever and Peter just stayed as clam as ever and didn't budge much like he didn't know what was being said.

"Hey don't think you can start fooling around kid." Sabertooth growled at Pyro, who was grinning like a chaser cat.

"Don't worry mate, I'll be good, promise." Pyro the gave Sabertooth an innocent smile.

"Ah yes…there is something else I would like to tell you boys." Peter, Remy and John, gave each other looks and all turn to Magneto.

3

Remy was on his way back to his room. He was thinking about what Magneto had told himself, John and Peter. It didn't bug him like John, who ranting and screaming in anger around the place and he was sure Peter didn't care much about it either as long as it got over and done with. All he did know was that he was going to see _her_. The X- girl that never left his mind. He will see her soon…

3

**Author's Notes: **Yeah in this chapter I didn't write much about how Remy felt for Rogue. It was mostly to do with that meeting that they had. I would have change the chapter's name to something else but in my first chapter I said that I was going to call this chapter **Thinking about that x-girl **so I had to keep it.

Also in this chapter you didn't get to find out what the other thing Magneto told Remy, John and Peter that was because I will tell you that in later chapter.

Well the next chapter is going to be called Xavier's news(I'm still thinking about what the new is going to be.lol) and I will try my best to update it during this week.

Same Mikomi (hope) but still Distant. Distant-Mikomi


	3. Xavier's news

**So like a Rose By ****Twighlight**** Suzuka**

**Author's notes:** Yep I did mange to finish this chapter in the same week, I had to change the idea I had before to make it better and longer.Sorry if this chapter makes Rogue a bit unlike herself but well…its my story and I don't care *sticks tongue out*

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it seems nothing has happened yet but at least the story will be much longer and anyway you can't really rush love. But still don't worry about the Romy and Kyro, they are still on their way.^_^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x-men evolution, so don't sue me. I'm just borrowing the characters to write this fic.

~*~*~[3]~*~*~

Chapter Three

Xavier's news.

Rogue was still in her and Kitty's room. She had decide she would do some of her homework, while also listen to a few of her favourite songs.

She got up off her bed and walked over to Kitty's side of the room in search of paper.

Rogue saw some on kitty's desk and grabbed it.

"Oh fuck!"

Rogue looked down at her index finger and saw she had a paper cut and it started to bleed.

"Just great. This is what happens when you try and borrow something from your room mate, they go and leave fucking stupid traps," Obviously Rogue knew, Kitty would not do a thing like that but Rogue still wanted to balm it on her always.

Rogue looked down at her finger again but of seeing a silt with a bit of blood poking out. See saw that her finger was completely healed.

~ Oh mah… ~ Rogue thought. ~ How could dat …unless…I used Logan's healing factor without meh knowing. ~

Rogue, may I see you in my office please.

Rogue look around the room, but no one was in sight. "Professor." She said when she suddenly realize he sent her a message telepathically. 

"Ah wonder what he wants with meh…"

~*~*~[3]~*~*~

When Rogue reached the Professor's office, she knock at his' door.

Come in Rogue 

Rogue opened the door and saw Professor Xavier at his desk. "Hiya Professor ya said ya wanted to see meh?"

"Yes Rogue, please sit down." He nodded his head a bit over to a armchair closet to his desk.

The curious Goth sat down and looked over to the bald headed man.(**a/note's**:sorry I just had to put that in. lol)

"Rogue while you were in your room, did you get a paper cut and did it heal immediately."

"Yeah Professor. Why is their something wrong with meh?" Rogue said almost jumping out of her seat.

"No Rogue, not at all. I called you here because of you powers…" Rogue look at him giving him a sign to carry on. "I believe Rogue you have become more in control of your powers and now you have the ability to use the power of the mutants you have aborbed when ever you please to."

"So is dat why mah finger healed 'cause I used Logan's healing factor."

"Yes Rogue."

"So…dose this mean I can touch now because I'm more in control of powers." Rogue looked at him hopeful.

"I'm not really sure about that, Rogue. I think maybe if you learn how to use this control you have, just maybe you can be able to. But as I said before I'm not really sure."

"Oh…ok." Rogue said looking down at her hands. This curse that she had, which stop from be as normal as she could be. The curse that made her what she was… a Rogue.

"Rogue if your willing on join me and Logan tomorrow, I'm sure we can find a way past this and keep you under control."

"Yes Professor I will join ya and Logan, tomorrow."

"Rogue don't worry we will find a way." 

"Yeah I know Professor."

Professor gave Rogue a small smile. "Your dismissed."

Rogue stood up and started walking towards the doors of the Professor's office then stopped and said "Thanks professor." And smiled at the man a continued to walk out the door.

Professor was sitting back in his wheel chair and was hoping. Hoping that they was a way past Rogue powers. Hoping that she could feel like the rest of the x-men and so did Rogue…

**Author's notes: **A bit longer chapter than 1 & 2 don't you think? If you liked it please review it. Again please be gentle. I love all the reviews I got so far and if you don't review I don't think I will be able to write that Romy chapter next. (oh *covers mouth* I said to much that was supposed to be a surprise) Oh well then if you don't review no Romyness *grins evilly*

Next chapter is called **Those eyes.** I will try my best to update as fast as I can, so maybe chapter 4 might be up in the first week of February but that not a promise cause I could end up braking it, but I will still try my best ^_^.

~Twighlight Suzuka~


	4. Those eyes

**So like a Rose by ****Twighlight**** Suzuka**

**Author's note:** Finally! I got off my lazy ass and updated. Sorry it took so long, I bet you all die and came back. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last few chapter and everybody who is gonna review this one. Well c ya ^_^

~…~ for thoughts 

**Disclaimer:** As you know already I don't own x-men evolution and all that mumbo jumbo. The only thing I do own is the idea of this fic…and also a cute monkey…ok not really, I'm just pulling your leg about the monkey.

~*~*~[3]~*~*~

Chapter Four

Those eyes.

Rogue had just returned back from her meeting with professor Xavier. She was lying on her bed, thinking about the conversation she just had with him. The professor had told her that he _might_ be able to help her control her powers- meaning with that control she might be able to make skin to skin contact with anyone when she wants to. That was great! finally with the lesson the professor is going to give Rogue, tomorrow she will be able to touch.

~ No. Wait. He said he wasn't sure and it might be able to happen, don't get ahead of yaself Rogue.~

Just then Rogue's roommate Kitty phased through their door.

"Hiya Kit…WHATS WRONG?" Rogue sat up properly in her bed and was starring at her normally perky – and sometimes annoying when she never stops talking- roommate/best friend. Her face was pale and her eyes were all red like she had been crying and tears were pouring down her face.

"Rogue…it was so horrible…Lance and me…we have broken up." Then more tears start flowing down the young girl's face

"Why? Tell meh what happened?" Rogue was getting angry now. It doesn't take a genius to know that fucking dumb ass Lance had done something to Kitty.

~Flashback~

"OH MY GOD! LANCE. WHAT LIKE IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kitty was standing in front of

her so called boyfriend (Lance) and some other girl he had just pulled his tongue out of her throat.

"Go away Kitty, can't you see I'm busy at the moment." He turned back to the girl who he was snogging and with his arms wrapped around her waist pulled her closer to him.

"I'm like totally like not going anywhere Lance. Your supposed to be my boyfriend, remember we care for each other, well I thought we did." Kitty said trying her best to blink back the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah right, like you ever cared about me."

"I like do Lance."

"Whatever, I don't care about a bitch like you, I never did. Why don't you leave me alone and go back to that smartass institute of yours. All you think I am is nothing but a hood. I was never good enough for you."

"Lance I did care."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone. Like I said before I'm busy." Lance turned back to the girl and gave her a playful smirk.

"You know what Lance. You make me sick. You used me for your pleasure and all of a sudden you think you can throw me away like I'm a toy or something. Maybe that bitch your holding is one. But I'm not. You're an asshole and we're totally through and you know what. You weren't even a good fucker anyway. You're right you are so not good enough for me." Kitty spun hard on her heel an ran off leaving a speechless bustard and his slut.

~End Flashback~

"What a fucking dumb ass. Who the fuck does he think he is telling you to go away that he's

busy. Are you ok Kit."

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to be alone for a little while."

"Ok…ah'll like go out or something." Rogue said jumping off her bed and popping on her boots and grabbing her coat.

"Thanks Rogue." Kitty said now lying down on her bed and put a pillow over her head so her words where a bit mumbled but Rogue was able to make them out anyway.

"No problem Kit."

"Rogue there is one more thing I need you to do for me."

"Yeah what?"

"Don't go over to the brotherhood home and beat Lance up."

" Ok then ah'll try my best not to but that's not a promise." Rogue said and gave Kitty a wink and then headed out the door before the young girl could say anything.

~*~*~[3]~*~*~

When Rogue was finally walking down Bayville city sidewalks, hardly anyone was out . It wasn't late or anything but no one wanted to be out in the rain- when Rogue didn't either but she needed some fresh air and wanted to leave Kitty for a while over her heart ache. Rogue was shivering from the cold wet air and she tightly wrapped her coat around her self to produce as much warmth as she could get. Her head was wet and rain ran down her face. She didn't know where she was going until she almost walked past a coffee shop she and Kitty sometimes went into. Well, that is what she was going to do. She walked into the coffee shop and luckily for her there was no queue so she headed straight for the counter where an employee with black hair was standing.

"Hello can I get you anything."

"Yeah, can ah have the house blend."

"anything else."

"No ah fine thanks."

"Ok." The employee went over and made Rogue drink and said. "that will be $1.25" Rogue handed over the money and got a hold of her drink and went to sit in a booth in the far back.

Rogue pulled a magazine that was lefted on the side closer to her, while having a sip of her coffee. She flipped through the pages until she heard a husky voice from behind her.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle."

Rogue didn't even bother to look up. Thinking that who ever it was, was speaking to someone else and not her. 

"Chere, Remy don' like ya ignoring him. Remy wants ta see those belle eyes of 'urs(yours)."

~Someone better answer those dumbasses cause there really getting on mah nerves~

"Mon Chere, don't you like Remy, non."

~ What the hell, who in da world is Remy? Is that fool talking ta meh?~

"Chere-."

Rogue had finally had enough, she was expecting to see a teen age girl sitting in a booth and was having two guys chatting her up. But instead she found herself with her mouth hanging open and her eyes locked with another pair, which where red and black and they belonged to a very very hot sexy guy. ~Oh mah~. He felt so filmliar to Rogue, like she had met this guy before. But if she had how could have she forgotten him so easily.

"Chere, Remy is happy ya finally decide ta talk ta him." He said with a sexy grin, that sent a tingle down Rogue's spine.

"Who's Remy?" Rogue said looking around for anther guy. "Who are ya? Are ya on drugs or something."

"Non Chere, Remy is not on drugs, but is was bad for him not to introduce himself to a belle fille, non."

Rogue put all her weight on her left leg and put her hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Remy who only smirked at her. "Whatevea." She said a she rolled her eyes.

"Well chere, 'ur speaking to the one and only Remy LeBeau…" he grabbed a hold of Rogue's hands and brought it up to his lips, but she quickly pulled it away. "…it's a pleasure to meet ya."

Rogue was just about to say something when she heard a voice shouting from the door.

"Holy shit Remy, fuckin hurry up!." Said a fiery hair blonde guy from the coffee shop door way and then walked out.

Remy looked over at Rogue seeing that she was still stunned, now she realized who is was. He took a hold of her hand.

"I'd like you to give you something to remember me by…" He gave her 2 uncharged card. "…Always mischievous, always unpredictable…" With that he ran out of the coffee shop with the crew member. Rogue looked down at the card he had given her…The Queen of Hearts, saying "Remy will see ya later, chere." And the anther…The Joker. 

**Author's note: **Yay! End of the chapter. I'm so so so sorry it took forevea but as I said before I'm lazy.lol. K so what do ya think of it, please drop me a review so I can know what ya think ok see ya.

Next time: The next chapter is called Rogue lesson. It base on the lesson on to show Rogue how to control her powers. I'll try my best to get it up asap.

It easier to read a fic than write one but I'm loving it.

~Twighlight Suzuka~


	5. Rogue Lesson

**So like a Rose by ****Twighlight**** Suzuka**

  
Author's notes: Oh my god! I'm like so sorry for the long update; you guys must like hate me now. T.T I was like really really busy and totally forgot about updating my fics, especially this one most of all and I hope you lovely reviews understand and I didn't mean to like keep you waiting like this forever. Anyway I will let you carry on reading my fic and the only two things I ask if you it to enjoy and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution.  
  
_~*^*~_~*^*~_~*^*~_  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rogue lesson.  
  
Rogue woke up and found herself not in her room that she shared with Kitty Pryde but it was weird, that she was in a place which felt so familiar to her that it was unbelievable, but she could have swore she had never been in a place like thins before. There was nothing in sight and she was surrounded by utter darkness and for the first time since she had joined the x-men, she truly felt alone...alone than she was before.  
  
Rogue got up from were she had been lying down on the ground and look around but still could not see anything. She decided she would look around to see if she could find someone or something that could answer her question of What? Where? Why?  
  
Just then rogue could have sworn she saw a red light or something that was red. Give a dim flash, but was still noticeable because of the darkness, which rogue was quite managing to see quite well in, but there then again there was nothing to see until now...  
  
Rogue didn't want to take any chances; this 'light' could be a clue or an answer to get her out of the hell forsaken place. She started to run towards the light. But in her eyes, she felt she was going nowhere fast, but the only thing that was keeping her going was the light itself. When was becoming more visible with ever step, she took.  
  
Then finally Rogue was in front of this red light but it wasn't a red light anymore, it was more of a...person.  
  
A person Rogue would never want to see even in the worse situation. A person rogue could not stand even if someone paid her all the money in the world, to get along with, she could not.  
  
That person was Jean Gery. Yes, Jean. Who was floating off what Rogue would have supposed was a ground.  
  
"Jean, what the hell is going on?" Rogue said in a sure pissed tone.  
  
"Clam down Rogue, there is no need to get shirty with me." Jean said in an 'I'm trying to give you an evil look but it not working' look.  
  
"Ya tellin' meh ta clam down. Ah don't know what type of stupid game your playin' but ya better tell mah now!" Rogue shouted out the stupid girl in disgusted.  
  
"Alright...Rogue." Jean said as she brought herself back to the ground level again. "I suppose it won't hurt if I tell you what's going on, would it now."  
  
"No it won't, so get on with it!" Rogue was now getting very impatient with the red head.  
  
"Rogue...we were in your mind."  
  
"Mah...mind."  
  
"Yes your mind, or are you to stupid to understand." Jean said with an 'I think this a good enough evil smirk or trying to hard' smirk.  
  
"oh please if ah'am stupid, what are ya." Rogue could see Jean was upset about the comment and was about to say something but rogue stopped. "I haven't got time for your bitch fight, bitch so just carry on with the important info."  
  
"I am a physics (a/n: I not sure if that the right word.). I got here because absorbed me. There are other here like me but you will see them in due coruse. But me I am different."  
  
"What do ya mean different?"  
  
"I want to take over your mind and soul." Jean said with an evil laugh.  
  
Rogue just raised an eyebrow, rested all of her weight onto her left leg and places her hands on her hips and said, "Ya really think so Jean. Cuz ah don't really think that's the way ah would have it."  
  
"Well Rogue, I do believe there has been a change of plan." Jean said as she swung a kick at Rogue, which she just flipped out of the way.  
  
"Over mah dead body, Jean." Just as Rogue said that, walls appeared around jean and then closed up like a box and began to become smaller and smaller until it disappeared.  
  
_~*^*~_~*^*~_~*^*~_  
  
((I was like gonna stop here, but I like owe you a bit more, don't ya think?))  
  
when rogue opened her eyes, she quickly shut them because of the brightness of the room. She then slowly opened them revealing a blurry figure over her head. When rogue's eyes finally adjusted to the light. The figure was known to be Kitty and found she was lying down in one of the beds in the med- room.  
  
"Kitty?..."  
  
"Yeah. Rogue are you like totally ok or something?"  
  
"Ah think so...why?"  
  
"Like Bobby found you, like totally out cold, near the rec room and you like been like that for the past 8 and half hours."  
  
"Oh crap, have ah...gawd! Ah was suppose ta meet the professor."  
  
"Don't worry about it rogue." The professor was also in the med room and over heard the conversation the 2 teen where having and wheeled him self to the bed were rogue was lying on.  
  
"Professor, ah'm sorry ah couldn't make it."  
  
"It's alright rogue. I think while you were unconscious you must have done some kind of mind-control."  
  
"What do ya mean, professor."  
  
"well I think if you control all your physics (a/n: again I'm not sure if that's right.) and you can chant all their energy onto you own power, you could disable your powers, which might allow you to have skin contact with another."  
  
"Oh, like rogue, isn't that like totally great. You could like finally touch."  
  
"Mmm..." was all rogue could say in response to kitty. "Can ah get some rest. Ah'm kind of out of it."  
  
"Kitty come on, lets leave Rogue."  
  
"Like ok professor. See you later Rogue." Professor and Kitty left the lab and the last thing Rogue heard before falling asleep was Kitty asking the professor if he had seen nutty professor and doesn't think it would be a good I idea for him to watch it and not needing a nutty Xavier wheeling around.  
  
_~*^*~_~*^*~_~*^*~_  
  
Back to Rogue's mind:  
  
"Oh mah gawd, ah'm back here again!" rogue shouted in frustration.  
  
"clamdownrogueaprettygirllikeyoushouldn'tbeshoutinglikethat." Rogue heard a voice say and then appeared Pietro.  
  
"What the hell did ya say."  
  
"Never mind." He rolled his blue eyes at her.  
  
"So what do you want ya, yahoo."  
  
"I want to be the physics to take over you." He said running around her and it was rogue's turn to roll her eyes. Then she thought of an idea and started concentrating on Jean's telekinesis and when she was sure she had it. She lifted Pietro into the air and finished him off the say way she did with Jean.  
  
Hours pasted and rogue defeated every physics in her and learned to control most of there powers.  
  
_~*^*~_~*^*~_~*^*~_  
  
Back to the med-lab:  
  
She woke up in her the bed she was lying in once before and quickly jumped out of bed and ran up to her room, where Kitty was sleeping away and started concentrating on disabling her powers and when she was sure she had it she touched Kitty's face and nothing happened.  
  
Rogue could feel tears on joy rolled down her face, she could finally touch...her curse was over.  
  
_~*^*~_~*^*~_~*^*~_  
  
Author's notes: Ok the end was rushed sorry, but I want to move on from like here. Please review cusp I want to know what you think.  
  
I will try my best to get the next chappie ASAP.  
  
Cya, Suzuka


End file.
